voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Star-Crossed Myth
Star-Crossed Myth is romance visual novel game made by Voltage Inc. It is currently available on iOS. Overview “What happens when you wish upon a star?” In the night sky full of stars -farther than the eye can see, one beautiful shooting star suddenly appears before you...the heavens have something amazing in store for you. The shooting star turns out to be a group of beautiful gods from the heavens. As gods, they should have everything. Hence, what they do not possess and truly need...is your love. Prologue |-| Version 1= The story begins the evening of July 6th, the day before the Star Festival is held at the planetarium you work at. You wish that the skies will be clear up for the Star Festival, but as you do so, you notice something glowing outside your window. Thinking that it's a shooting star, you run out onto the balcony, but don't see anything out of the ordinary. You notice a big light that seems to be heading straight for you. Out of shock, you shut your eyes until you're hit with the light and your vision goes white. You suddenly open your eyes. Thinking that it was just a dream, you are relieved, until you notice six strange men wearing strange clothing, surrounding you. The men start talking about being exiled by the king, in which you have no clue as to what they're talking about. Three of them, Dui and Ichthys leave, chasing after Scorpio when he leaves after complaining that your apartment is a hovel and claiming that he hates humans. These three have black armbands.The remaining men with the white armbands, Huedhaut, Teorus, and Leon begin talking amongst themselves until they all look in your eyes and say that "you have stars in your eyes." They tell you that they are Gods, also known as the Princes of the Stars. Teorus, Huedhaut, and Leon tell you that you have to come with them, because it's your destiny - which leaves you utterly confused. You keep threatening to call the police, saying that the "Princes of the Stars" is just a hoax, until the men tell you that they are there because you made a wish, even though you just said it in your head. Becoming fed up with you refusing to believe that they are gods, Leon snaps fingers and transports you in the air, floating. You are so far up from the city lights in Tokyo that you can clearly see the beautifully shining stars. He then drops you, leaving you falling towards the ground. Leon tells you that you'll meet him again and to remember his name. You wake up again with a start, thinking that everything was a dream. You see a meteor light on the news in a neighborhood that vaguely looks like yours, but you shake this off, reminding yourself that it's the day of the Star Festival and that you have to go to work. When you arrive at the planetarium, you go to straight to work. Your passion for the stars is so evident that your friend, Hiyori, even makes a comment on it. When you are outside on the top floor of the planetarium, hanging up people's wishes to be granted, Dui suddenly appears along with Scorpio and Ichthys. Because of how attractive they are, along with them wearing what seem to be costumes to the humans, other people on the planetarium think that everything going on is a play and that it's part of the Star Festival event. The rest of the six men show up and begin to try and woo you and try to get you to go with them. You have no clue what they're doing and just want them to leave you alone. Suddenly a little boy falls off the building when he gets knocked off by the wind. Surprised, and not wanting the boy to fall, you try and grab the little boy's hand, but end up falling off the building too. As your falling, you remember Leon's words about believing in the Gods of the stars. The game begins when you believe and say "God... save me!" |-|Version 2= This prologue takes place after Leon, Scorpio, Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut, Ichthys has had their mark of sin erase. More coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Star-Crossed Myth - Charac Intro.jpg SCM profiles.png Leon Leon is the Minister of the Department of Wishes and the most powerful God in the heavens next to the King. He rules the constellation of Leo. Scorpio Scorpio is the Vice-Minister of the Department of Punishments and was once a human. He rules the constellation of Scorpio. Teorus Teorus is a god from the Department of Wishes and loves being the center of attention of the goddesses. He rules the constellation of Taurus. Dui Dui is a god from the Department of Punishments with a split personality. He rules the constellation of Gemini. Huedhaut Huedhaut is a god from the Department of Wishes and seems to know you from the past. He rules the constellation of Aquarius. Ichthys Ichthys is a god from the Department of Punishments who loves playing pranks and is mortal. He rules the constellation of Pisces. Karno Karno is the Vice-Minister of the Department of Wishes and the only one who can make Leon listen to him. He rules the constellation of Cancer. Zyglavis Zyglavis is the Minister of the Department of Punishments and does not get along with Leon. He rules the constellation of Libra. Aigonorus Aigonorus is a god from the Department of Wishes and often sleepy. He rules the constellation of Capricorn. Partheno Partheno is a god from the Department of Punishments and is known as the god of beauty. He rules the constellation of Virgo. Tauxolouve Tauxolouve is a god from the Department of Wishes who is very cool-headed. He rules the constellation of Sagittarius. Krioff Krioff is a god from the Department of Punishments who looks menacing, but is really nice. He rules the constellation of Aries. Minor Characters Available Stories Bold means that the character's story is yet to be translated. Main Story= *Leon *Scorpio *Teorus *Dui *Huedhaut *Ichthys *'Karno' *'Zyglavis' *'Aigonorus' |-| Epilogue= *Leon *Scorpio *Teorus *Dui *Huedhaut *Ichthys *'Karno' *'Zyglavis' |-| Sequel= *Leon *Scorpio *Teorus *Dui *Huedhaut *Ichthys *'Karno' |-| Sequel Epilogue= *Leon *Scorpio *Teorus *Dui *Huedhaut *Ichthys *'Karno' |-| Memories of Love= *'Leon' *'Scorpio' *'Huedhaut' |-| Sub Stories= *His Pov: Leon *His Pov: Scorpio *His Pov: Teorus *His Pov: Dui *His Pov: Huedhaut *His Pov: Ichthys *Sequel His Pov: Leon *Sequel His Pov: Scorpio *Sequel His Pov: Teorus *'Sequel His Pov: Dui' *Sequel His Pov: Huedhaut *'Sequel His Pov: Ichthys' *If You Were a Goddess... - Scorpio *Whispers of Love from the Stars *A Prelude to Fate *Leon: Constellations of Love *'Scorpio: Constellations of Love' *'Sweet & Spicy -Private Lessons from the Gods-' *'Decadent Kisses on a Devilish Night: Wishes' *'Decadent Kisses on a Devilish Night: Punishments' *'One Year Anniversary' Trivia *Similarly to "True Love Sweet Lies", this game has two types of endings: Forbidden and Blessed. Both endings have an image that is specific to that type of ending. *Whenever you navigate around in the game - a tiny flurry of small stars always follows your finger, like a cursor - except for when you read stories. *On the main menu of the game, there is a slowly revolving magic circle in the background. It has Roman numerals - from 1, all the way through to 12. Stars are found in-between each number. Additionally, the months of the year in Greek are also found within the magic circle. *This is the only game where the bachelors have Greek or Latin-originated names in both English and Japanese version - as opposed to most of Voltage Inc.'s games, which consist of predominantly Japanese names. This is because "Star-Crossed Myth" is based on Western astrology and mythology. *Scorpio, Ichthys, Huedhaut, Dui, and Leon were all in the top 10 of Dangerously in Love: Voltage's Most Wanted. Category:Games Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Leon Category:Scorpio Category:Teorus Category:Dui Category:Huedhaut Category:Ichthys Category:Karno Category:Zyglavis Category:Aigonorus Category:Partheno Category:Tauxolouve Category:Krioff Category:Fantasy